Giving In
by Nahavia
Summary: Kagome has worked as Sesshomaru's personal secretary for three years. When the sexual tension between them gets to be too much, she contomplates quiting. She fears however, that if she leaves, she will regret it, and only hurt hersels further.
1. Background

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? You all should know by know that there is only one person who owns Inuyasha, and it's not me.

* * *

Background:

Kagome has been working for Sesshomaru Tashio for three years now. As the years pass, they begin to have problems. You see, when Kagome walked into his office on the day of her interview, they both felt an unnatural attraction to each other. They were able to ignore it at first, keep their relationship strictly professional, but she was his personal assistant; she worked but a few feet away from his office, not to mention going on long business trips with him, and worst of all, his daughter loved her. She was constantly asking him if "her Kagome-chan" could come and play. What was he suppose to say? Sesshomaru could never tell his precious daughter no, epically to a simple request such as that. So now he was haunted by her wonderful scent, of jasmine and vanilla, at work, on trips, and in his home. Just the smell of her made his beast go wild. Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West, demon with impeccable self control, could barely contain his beast around her. It wanted to throw her on the floor, desk, up against a wall, any where and every, and fuck her into submission.

Kagome was no better off. She was a virgin, but every time she heard his deep silky voice, she wanted to go to him, rip his damned close off, and touch every inch of him. She at first, she didn't understand how she could feel this way towards a complete stranger, buy after about a year, she had come to accept it. She loved everything about him: His voice, his physical being (she would go weak in the knees every time she saw his molten gold eyes looking at her, every time she got the urge to touch his beautiful markings), even his cold indifference to those he deemed unworthy of his attention. For some reason she could not understand, he actually opened up to her, she felt pride in knowing that he deemed her worthy, that he didn't look at her with his cold eyes, that they actually softened when they looked upon her. She even loved his daughter. If she was being honest, she would say that she considered little Rin to be her daughter. Rin was everything she ever hoped for in a child. Things however, had been getting rather hard between her and Sesshomaru. The sexual tension alone was enough to scare off the toughest of demons. At times it seemed you could actually see it, touch it even. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. She was considering quiting, and finding a job elsewhere. She knew that that wouldn't go over well though.

Authors note: Hello. I don't really expect reviews for this chapter, seeing as how it's just background information, but if you feel the urge, go for it. For those of you who have read the first chapter of "Mine to Protect" I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating it anytime soon. I've kinda lost my inspiration for that one, but I am working on others. I'll update when I can, so please don't be angry if it's not right away; my life is kinda hectic right now. Oh, and if you find mistakes please tell me, my Word program quit working, so now I'm using one that doesn't have spell check.

~Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Heads Up: I added a few paragraphs to the end of this chapter I would suggest reading them before continuing on to the next chapter. I would also like to apologize for never updating. There have been some unexpected happenings in my life recently. I hope you understand and continue to read and review. Thanks.

~~.~~~~.~~~.~~~~~.~~~.~~~.~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~

**Bold lettering: Character's thoughts **

Chapter 1:

Sesshomaru sat in his office thinking about Kagome and how much she had grown on him. He couldn't believe that another human had worked their way into his heart. If he was being honest with himself, he had to admit that it really wasn't surprising. Kagome was a gentile creature, with a gentle soul, but had a fierce protective nature. She defended those she loved to the best of her ability. He had seen, on occasion, her miko powers rise to the point that made even him want to back down and shudder. She had a brilliant mind for one so young, well twenty three really wasn't that young, but it was younger than him... by a lot.

Even now, three later, he was still stunned by her beauty. He had never seen a human or demoness with such beauty. Her raven locks reached her lower back, which he greatly appreciated because he was still able to enjoy her scrumptious rear. He could watch it sway back and forth for hours on end. She had hips perfect for bearing pups, a waist with curves in all the right places, breasts that would fit perfectly in his hands, and had mile long legs that would fit perfectly around his waist. Aqua blue eyes and plump lips adorned her face, going perfectly with her slightly tanned skin. All in all, she was a goddess. Not even he was worthy of her.

Sesshomaru was broken out of his musings when he heard a knock on his door. Sniffing, he sighed, "Enter." There she was; the bane of his existence. He could feel himself harden **'for kami's sake, I'm not a teenager. This woman will be the death of me.'**

"Sir, your guests have arrived and are waiting in the conference room," she bowed her head and looked to the ground. He could tell something was wrong. Walking over to her, he lifted her chin. Her eyes were still downcast.

His eyes flashed red and they narrowed, "Kagome look at me." At his tone of voice, her eyes shot up and locked on his. She gasped when she saw his eyes. Softening his tone he asked, "What is wrong?"

Deciding it best to answer him, "It's nothing. I just have a feeling that I shouldn't go to the meeting. I'm sorry sir." With that said, she broke eye contact. He was not pleased with this, and moved his face closer, so their noses were touching, forcing her to look at him.

"How many times have I told you to call me Sesshomaru when we're alone Kagome?"

With a slight smile she replied, "Too many time to count." She could feel her body heating up at their close proximity. She so badly wanted to tilt her head and capture his lips in hers, but she wouldn't. She knew there was no way a god such as him would allow such a thing. So instead, she tried to pull back, but he wasn't having any of it. She could feel herself getting wet, and was mortified. Quickly, she threw up a scent barrier. He pulled back and for a split second, she saw a look of puzzlement cross his face. She took this time to back away.

He could have sworn that he had smelled arousal coming from her, but she had thrown up a scent barrier. **'Is it possible that I caused her arousal? Why is she hiding her scent?' **

Then their dance began. He would take a step forward and she would take a step back, he would go left and she would go right. By now, she had awakened a predatory part of him that he had not experienced in quite some time. He was stalking her as if she were his next meal. He heard a gasp and smirked. She had backed herself up against the wall. Before she knew it, he was in front of her and had her pinned to the wall, via his body.

'**Oh my god, what is he doing! This can't be happening. I knew today was going to be a bad day. Not that I haven't dreamed of this moment, but he's my boss!' **She began to struggle, which caused him to growl and her eyes to widen. Kagome could now feel his very erect member pushing into her stomach. **'I should have stayed still. Stupid stupid Kagome,' **she chastised herself, mentally banging her head against a wall.

She did the only thing she could think to do. And what a stupid thing it was. She let her miko powers surface, burning him in the process. He hissed, but instead of letting go like she had hoped, he shoved her further into the wall and bared his fangs at her. His eyes bled crimson as he growled at her. She knew what he wanted her to do, and she refused to be pushed around, so she sent another wave of her purification powers into him. He only growled louder and increased his youkai, trying to make her submit.

Not wanting to anger him further, she tilted her head to the side in submission and took down the barrier she had placed on herself. He leaned forward and gently scraped his elongated fangs along her exposed neck. Sesshomaru was delighted in her quickening pulse and her scent of fear and arousal. He began to nip at her skin, licking her jumping pulse every now and then. His beast had finally calmed down, and Sesshomaru just stood there with his nose berried in her neck. After laying one final kiss along her neck, he removed himself from her person and walked towards the door. "You do not have to attend the meeting, Kagome, if you do not wish to." With that said, he left for the meeting, thoroughly confused.

In his office, Kagome had slid to the floor in complete shock over what had just happened. The only thoughts running through her head were,** 'his lips are so soft. And his fangs...'** her heart beat faster just thinking about it. After a few more minutes, she made her way to her feet and over to the door. For once, she felt relief over the fact that this was Sesshomaru's private floor (besides him, she was the only one allowed on it).

Knowing that she would not get any work done, she made her way to one of the couches that adorned this floor. Just as Kagome sat down, she heard the ding of the elevator. Standing, she plastered a smile on her face and awaited whomever would exit. Hearing a familiar giggle, she smiled a genuine smile, crouched down, and opened her arms. Soon after, the giggling child, no older than four, flung herself into Kagome's awaiting arms.

"Rin has missed Kagome-chan!"

"You just saw me yesterday Rin. How could you miss me?"

"You didn't tell Rin g'night or tuck me in. Rin missed you." Rin looked to the floor and her lip began to wobble. "Did Kagome-chan not miss Rin?"

Kagome felt like a semi truck had run over her heart, and she hurried to reassure the child. "Of course I missed you Rin. How could I not? I'm sorry I didn't tell you good night. Can you forgive me?"

A bright smile lit up Rin's face. She put her tiny hand on Kagome's cheek and said, "I forgive you mama." With that, the little girl bounded off to her father's office, leaving Kagome in momentary shock. **'Mama? D-did she just call me mom?' **

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's in a meeting with an old smelly man."

Cocking her head to the side, Rin asked in an innocent voice, "Master Jaken?"

Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing, but it was no use, "No sweetie, not Jaken."

Remembering something, Rin's eye's bugged out of her head and Kagome raised one of her delicate eyebrows, "Rin is hiding from master Jaken! He's going to find me."

"Would you like some help?"

"Please!" Kagome threw up another scent barrier just as another ding was heard.

Bending down to Rin's ear, Kagome whispered, "Go hide under my desk." Rin quickly complied and was out of sight before the elevator doors opened. "Good evening Master Jaken. What brings you here?"

"Rin has gone missing. She is not here is she?" He looked scared, and he should. He lost track of Rin, and something terrible could have happened to her. Being the daughter of the Taiyoukai and rich business tycoon, she was a major target.

Feigning shock she shook her head no and said, "I'll inform Sesshomaru-sama right away. Maybe he can find her." She headed towards the elevator, but Jaken grabbed her wrist before she could move two steps.

"No! I'll find her. You will not interrupt him."

Bowing her head to hide a smile, she whispered, "Yes Master Jaken." The toad demon quickly departed in search of the "missing" child. She waited a few minutes before calling Rin to her.

Giggling in delight, the human child ran around the room singing, "Kagome-chan made Jaken go away!" Kagome intercepted her and swept Rin up into her arms and plopped down onto the couch she had previously occupied.

"How about we rest and wait for your daddy?" She felt Rin nod, and arranged them both so they were comfortably laying on the couch. Rin snuggled into Kagome, and they were both asleep within minutes. This is how Sesshomaru found them, curled together, a few hours later. He shook his head and sighed in relief.

~~A few minutes before~~

Jaken had finally decided to confess to Sesshomaru about the missing child. He had been furious with the imp and gave him a look that promised death if any harm had come to his daughter. He sniffed and found no trace of her. However, he could feel a barrier. He smelled Kagome's scent, so he knew she was hiding something else. Sesshomaru quickly dismissed his guests and excused himself. He bypassed the elevators and headed for the stairs. Within seconds, he was on his floor. Going to where he sensed Kagome his stopped in his tracks at the sight. **'They're perfect. It's as if they belong together.'**

~The present~~

He looked to his watch, and made a decision. It was only six o' clock, but he didn't wish to work anymore today. He would take Kagome home. Well not to her home. With that thought in mind, he lifted them into his arms, careful not to wake them in the process. "Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"Retrieve our things and return home."

"Yes milord." With that done, he headed to the elevator. As he left the building, he could feel the staff's eyes on him, but they wouldn't dare say a word; he could ruin them in the blink of an eye and they knew it. He was the owner of this company and would do as he damn well pleased.

After settling them in his car, he made his way out of the city, and into the country. He could relax out here. He felt free; he missed the feudal era, where there were no buildings, paved roads, cars, and all this damn pollution. That's why he still lives in the home of his ancestors, surrounded by lush vegetation.

Arriving at their destination, he gathered the still sleeping females in his arms and made his way inside. The servants he passed all bowed their heads in respect. His first stop was Rin's room. One of the servants opened the door and followed him inside, taking the sleeping girl from his arms and putting her to bed. The servant left, and Sesshomaru kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Quietly shutting the door, he made his way to his room. After removing her jacket and shoes, he laid Kagome down, removed his shirt, tie, and shoes and crawled in with her. It wasn't late enough to go to sleep, so he decided a short nap would do. Pulling Kagome close to him, he breathed in her scent. She was content, and he smiled in satisfaction. He too drifted off to sleep.

Kagome awoke an hour later and was greatly confused. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. **'This is not the couch, and where is Rin?' **Looking around, she saw that she was in a beautifully decorated room. She attempted to move, but was unable to due to the arm wrapped around her waist. She heard a soft growl and her eyes widened. Slowly turning around, her eyes widened comically. **'Sesshomaru! What am I doing with him?'** Looking him over, she was slightly surprised, this was the most peaceful she had ever seen him. She took this opportunity to tough his face, namely his markings. First she traced his crescent moon, and then she caressed the stripes that adorned his cheeks. She giggled when he began to purr. Her laugh woke him up, and she immediately tried to pull her hand away, but he wasn't having any of that.

She tried once again to remove her hand, but he refused to let go. Gripping it more firmly, he pressed her hand back to his cheek. Giving her a stern look, he slowly removed his hand from hers and placed it back around her waist. She took the hint, and hesitantly began to stroke his cheek again, electing a content and appreciative purr from his chest; his eyes slowly drifted shut.

Today's events had finally caught up with her, the confusion was too much for her, and she let silent tears drift down her cheeks. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open at the smell of her distress and tears. He looked her over, and decided she was not physically harmed; sitting up, he situated her in his lap, and held her. Just held her. When her tears continued to fall, his beast, as well as himself, began to get worried, and he began to whimper and nuzzle her neck. This was completely out of character for him, but he didn't care; it felt right.

After she had calmed, she looked up at him, and her tear stained face made his heart clench. "Why are you doing this to me? I don't understand Sesshomaru. Why am I even here?"

He was slightly confused. **'What does she mean? Is it possible that she really doesn't feel how I feel?'** "You are here because you and my daughter fell asleep. I knew she would want to see you when she woke up, so I brought you here."

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, why am I here?" She emphasized the 'here' part, meaning his bead. She knew that there was always a guest room ready for her, in case the need ever arose.

For once, he didn't know how to respond. There really was no justifiable reason for her being in his bed, except for the truth, and by the way she was acting, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her the truth.

The gods were on his side, for Rin chose that moment to burst through the doors. With a smile on her face, Rin bounded over to the bed, and attempted to climb up, but to no avail. Without hesitation, Kagome, seeing Rin's arms stretched out in the 'up' gesture, reached over the edge of the bed and lifted the child up, sitting her on her lap. Rin hugged her tightly and exclaimed, "Look daddy, mama stayed!"Kagome stared wide eyed at the child. **'Oh kami, that's bound to make him angry. Why did she have to say it in front of him?'**

Sesshomaru just sat their frozen. **'Mom? I knew Rin was attached to her, but mom? Wow.'** A devious smile suddenly appeared on his face, **'This will work to my advantage. I've waited long enough. She will be mine.' **Calmly, he responded to her innocent declaration, "Yes Rin, she did stay."

Kagome's head snapped in his direction, looking at him in confusion and shock. He simply cocked his head to the side as if he hadn't said anything abnormal.

"Rin is hungry." Kagome took this as her chance to escape Sesshomaru. Before he could protest, they were out of his lap and out the door.

With an unnerving glint in his eye, he said to no one in particular, "Run while you can my little miko. Run while you can. I will have you.

Author's note: I'm really bad at naming chapters, so if you guys have any suggestions, they would be welcomed.

Thanks for reading! Oh, and don't forget to review.

Criticism is okay too; it will help me to write better.

So get to it!


End file.
